Absence of Love
by Areyasha
Summary: SEQUEL to OLDER! Pan&Bra feel neglected by their bf and go to a club with 2 college boys. After a heavy night, they wake up in a strange place: drugged and tied to a bed as hostages. To make things worse: Vampires from Makyo Star want revenge! R&R pls
1. Prologue

_This story is a sequel of the story "Older". Pan and Bra were in love with Trunks and Goten but were way too young for them. So they sneaked inside the Timbe Chamber for seven years (which seemed like a week to the outside world). Reading Older would be very helpfull for understanding this story better._

_Have fun everyone with my newest story: 'Absence of Love'_

**Prologue**

A young woman with long black hair, a curved body and big onyx coloured eyes gnawed on her pencil. Ever since she finally got the love of her life she had no need of writing sad poems anymore. The book of poetry she always had next to her bed in a drawer had been untouched for months. She caressed the first page that was dated about 9 years ago when in fact it was only 2 years. She had been so young, so naive and so careless. Much had changed since then…

She reached the page that held the last poem she had ever written, a nostalgic feeling came over her as she read the words that had come straight out of her heart.

_Older_

_I wish I was older_

_So the gap was gone_

_I wish I was bolder_

_And insecurity done_

_I wish I was more beautiful_

_More of a woman too_

_I wish I wasn't pitiful_

_I wish I wasn't blue_

_I wish you loved me_

_Like I love you…_

_If you only knew, Trunks,_

_If you only knew…'_

_-Pan Son, date 792 AD_

She took actions then, convincing her best friend Bra to give up their youth for love. They went inside the Time Chamber and came out a week later being 7 years older. They were both about 20 then instead of 13. So she was older now and the gap between her and Trunks was gone. It was a bold thing to do and a lot of trouble had been on their way but even though they conquered that and were a couple now the insecurity was not done. Yes, she was more beautiful now and more of a woman than she ever was before. She did not exactly feel pitiful, but she did feel a little blue. Trunks knew she loved him and he had always said that he loved her too. But right now, Pan wasn't very sure. He had been so busy these past few months with his work. He took over the company Capsule Corporation and hired Goten to help him. Both of them have been covered in work and Bra and Pan had not seen much of their boyfriends. Of course they had college so they had quite a busy schedule as well.

'It just doesn't feel right…' She thought out loud, 'I thought thinks would be different, this is definitely not the way I imagined it. And I doubt that Bra experiences it differently.'

She looked down to the page next to the poem she had just read and then took the pencil out of her mouth. She had to write something, she had to get rid of this dreadful feeling. This feeling that something was not right and something even worse was about to happen.

She stared at the blank paper but for a long while nothing came. Then she heard raindrops, first softly then harder and even a thunderstruck. Then it hit her, inspiration… and she started writing.

_The absence of great love_

_Absence diminishes small love_

_and increases a great one_

_That is what I always thought_

_But my faith in our love is gone_

_-Pan Son, date 793_

A tear made some of the ink spread in the last sentence, she did not bother to wipe it, more came. She threw the pencil with such force that it went straight through the window, glass shards where everywhere and rain clashed inside.

Her mother came running inside her room, after hearing the loud crash and she found her daughter in tears next to a broken window.

'Pan! What in the Dende's name is going on?'

'I don't think Trunks still loves me as much as I love him, mother…'


	2. Doubtful hearts

**Chapter 2: Doubtful hearts**

Bra landed in the garden that lead to Pan her house, just when she saw two greasy looking men carry something what seemed to be a... window? She ran passed them, the door was standing open and she bumped into Videl.

'Hello Videl, where is Pan?'

'She left about an hour ago, Bra. Will you check on her please, she was quite upset.'

'What happened to…' She pointed to the men that now entered the room.

'Pan threw her pencil through the window because she was very upset. She said something about Trunks not loving her as much as she loved him. You know she is wrong, right? That boy is crazy about her!'

Bra shrugged it off then promised Videl that she would check on Pan and she ran out of the house. She tried to locate the kii of her best friend and flew up into the sky; finding her was not hard. Trying to comfort her would be though.

She found her near the waterfall where they had spent a lot of time alone and together when they felt bad. As she had expected, Pan was crying. Something she had done a lot lately, something that she never seemed to have done when they were still younger.

'Pan…' Bra landed next to her friend and hugged her tightly.

'Oh, Dende, Bra… I feel so lousy… I can't stop crying, what is wrong with me?'

'You know that I know how you feel, right?' Pan looked up and saw the worried look in her friend's face. She nodded.

'Yes, we are both in the same weird situation, are we not?' Bra showed a faint smile. In silence they sat down in the grass, staring at the waterfall until Bra her phone beeped.

'It's a textmessage,' she explained the obvious as she read it. 'It's from Goten!' She exclaimed, but after reading it her enthusiasm seen to wash away quicker then it arose.

'He can't come tonight, he has to close a business deal with Trunks somewhere abroad…'

'Well that won't take hours, will it?'

'You know how it goes…'

'Know, I don't. That is what they keep saying and it drives me nuts! "You know how it goes, Pan. I'm a busy man, Pan. I've got a business to run!" AAAAH!' She blasted a gigantic ball of energy straight into the hill opposite of them. The earth crumbled at their sight.

Bra did not bother to tell her off, she was angry to. Well maybe not angry, disappointed. They both were, and there is nothing more dangerous then disappointed saiyan women!

'You know what, Pan?'

'Tell me.'

'I think we should go out tomorrow, the two of us. Let's forget those dipshits and have some fun!'

'You are so right, girl, we deserve it. Tomorrow is Friday after all.'

They sat there until the sun went down and Pan got hungry, then they hugged in goodbye and promised to meet each other tomorrow morning, before college started.

* * *

'Miss Son,' the teacher of economics snapped, 'please pay some attention!' Pan had fallen asleep on her desk but was now awake and her face was red as a tomato. Some girls behind them giggled, Pan ignored them.

'Are you okay?' Bra whispered.

'I had a terrible night,' Pan explained. 'I dreamt that Trunks was having a lot of fun at work, with a lot of hot secretaries…'

'Horrible,' Bra shivered, 'I have had my share of those dreams too.'

'Miss Briefs and Miss Son, would you rather follow the class from outside this room?'

They both heavily shook their heads, economics wasn't their best subject.

'I can't wait for the break,' Bra mumbled and luckily the teacher did not hear it this time.

Pan smiled, she was so grateful to have Bra as her good friend, without her she would be lost and even more down then she was now.

They filled the rest of the 20 minutes with listening to the teacher and taking notes. When the teacher finally said that class was over they couldn't be happier.

Just when they were about to leave the classroom, someone tapped on Pan her shoulder. She stopped and turned around while Bra walked on, chatting away happily about a new dress.

'Oh hi, Drake,' Pan smiled to her classmate. He was very handsome with his dark hair and light green eyes. So was his friend Darrell, who was standing beside him. He had half long blonde hair and brown eyes.

'Pan, we were wondering if you and your friend Bra would like to join us tonight at the Star City Club?'

'Well…' Pan hesitated, was it okay to go out with to hot guys when Trunks was still her boyfriend?

'Yes, we would love that!' Bra stepped in, 'we will meet you there at nine, how's that?'

'Awesome, see you then babes.' They walked passed them, closing the door of the classroom behind them.

'Are you nuts, Bra? It's not a good idea to go out with them, we have boyfriends, remember! They obviously want more than just dance…'

'Oh relax, Pan. We wanted to have some fun without Trunks and Goten, remember? And having dance partners makes it a lot more fun. And our boyfriends haven't been behaving as boyfriends lately. Besides, if these college guys want trouble there is no way they can harm us.'

'I… I guess you're right…'

'Haha, usually it's you that tries to convince me of some weird plan.'

'Well, a lot has changed, Bra.'

'Yes…' A dark shadow glided over Bra her face, 'a lot has changed indeed…' Her sudden dark mood referred to the lousy treatment Goten has given her lately.

'Let's go Bra,' she grabbed her friend's arm, 'we have an outfit to fix!'

Their hearts were filled with doubt, which made them more gullible to the charms of other guys. Of course they were physically strong enough to resist the guys, emotionally they weren't. But the stubborn and hurt girls did not realize this. They had lunch and talked about the current events concerning tonight. Then class started again, they were only 3 hours away from the weekend and they could not wait!

* * *

~ First chapter is up, maybe it doesn't seem exciting enough for you but things will get better, give it time. Plots have to unravel ;)

If you have any suggestions for me or ideas you would like to share you can sent me a message. I always have a certain idea what I want to write but it can always change! Hehe

Love

Areyasha


	3. Beware of the wolf in sheep's clothing

**Chapter 3: Beware of the wolf in sheep's clothing**

Pan found her friend Bra in the bathroom, crying. As soon as she entered, Bra started to speak in a soft voice that trembled with emotion.

'I might forget most of the things that Goten said, I might forget some of the things he did but… I will never forget how he made me feel.'

For what seemed like a decade Pan stared at her friend and pity made place for disgust and anger. 'That's quite enough of that, Bra!' She slapped her sobbing friend.

Bra jumped up and looked at Pan with big eyes, 'what was that for?'

'You look pathetic, Bra. I know what you feel but this way it will only get worse. You don't want to fall any deeper in that dark hole of despair!'

'But…'

'No buts, we are SAIYANS for Dende's sake! We are proud and strong women. You know, before we were real women we weren't so emotional and such cry babies as we are now.'

'I was.'

'Not like this, Bra. You were more cold-hearted to annoying boys and girls then I could ever be. We sure let love make us do some pathetic things.'

Bra stood up straight, her towel dropped on the floor, Pan stared at it.

'You are so right, Pan! What the hell am I doing, crying like a failure? I am Bra Briefs! My father is Vegeta, the Prince of the Saiyans. And my mother is the daughter of a fucking great inventor! I'm a 21 year old female and I'm friggin hot! I can get any guy I want. I don't need that dipshit!'

'That's the spirit, Bra! But we shouldn't get ahead of ourselves. Just because Trunks and Goten are too busy to see us doesn't mean they don't care at all. They're still our boyfriends.'

'Whatever Pan, enough chit chatting. Let's just go to the club!'

'Fine, but just promise me one thing, Bra…'

'What?'

'Put on some clothes…'

* * *

Star City Club was one of the most popular clubs in Star City, it was always full and you usually needed to make reservations weeks before you were able to get in. Apparently Drake's father owned it so he had free access to it whenever he wanted. But even without him Bra would have been able to get in, after all her family was famous all over the country.

'You think we overdid it with these clothes?' Pan whispered to her friend when they followed Drake and Darrell inside the club, 'everybody is staring at us.'

'Oh chillax Pan, it's only because we look hot. I thought you were used to that by now.'

'I'll never get used to that,' Pan mumbled. The only one she wanted to be impressed by her looks was Trunks. _No, _she thought, _not now, I have to put him out of my mind and have fun._

They entered and ignored the jealous looks from the people that were still in the queue. The four of them went straight to the middle of the dance floor where they managed to get a bit of room by pushing and shoving.

The music was loud and had a lot of beat and base in it, barely any words were sung, to their relief. They would be fine as long as there weren't going to be played any love songs.

Drake danced with Pan and Darrell danced with Bra, sometimes they switched so that Drake danced with Bra and Pan with Darrell. And one certain moment Pan even got to dance with Bra.

'Are you having a good time?' Pan yelled in Bra her ear, trying to make sure her friend heard her over the loud music.

'What?'

'I said ARE YOU HAVING A GOOD TIME?'

'Yeah,' Pan did not hear her but she understood, 'and you, Pan?'

She stuck up her thumbs, 'GREAT!'

Then Darrell moved over to them, 'here, we went to get you something to drink!' They didn't really heard what he said but he was holding 2 glasses filled with some substance. Pan took one and Bra took the other.

'Wow, this is great, what is it?' She had to repeat herself a few times until Darrell understood what she asked.

'It's whiskey with coke!' He yelled into her ear.

'Cool,' she took a sip. It tasted funny. She looked to her side and saw that Pan was already half way with the drink.

'Ah well, bottoms up,' she said to herself and gulped it down.

'Thirsty are we?' Drake whispered in her ear, he winked at her. She couldn't help but laugh. She felt so relaxed.

They took more drinks after that, and though they usually could hold their liquor quite well they were fairly drunk when the clock hit 3 am.

'Last round babes, let's got for some tequila, yes?' And the boys left.

'What did he say, Pan?' Bra asked, but her friend shrugged.

They danced, to the beat of the song, until Drake and Darrell returned. They handed the tequilas to the girls. 'Forget the salt and shit, let's drink!' And the guys did. But not the girls.

They stared at the tequila in their hands then they exchanged looks. They were both thinking the same thing.

'I'm really sorry boys, but we can't stay!' Pan yelled into Darrell his ear. With those words they handed the tequilas back to the guys and ran away, leaving the club and everyone there.

'We were so stupid, Bra!' Pan cried.

'This was the same club we were in with Goten and Trunks, and we drank the tequila too.'

'I know, Pan. I feel so guilty.'

'I feel so…' Pan looked pale as a full moon, 'I…' Then she threw up. Bra accidently looked her way and that was enough to make her follow her friend's example.

'Dende, I have had some drinks but… I feel horrible.' Everything was spinning and walking seemed hard.

'I… I have a strange feeling they put something in our drinks…' Bra mumbled. They left the alley they were in but needed the wall for support.

'I… need to lie down.' Pan sank to the ground.

'Pan! Stand up, we have to get to somewhere safe…'

Bra tried to pull her friend back on her feet but instead she dropped down next to her. 'Oh dear Dende, what is wrong with us?' Then she blacked out.

* * *

The world was pitch-black, no matter where Pan looked. She did not have to walk though, she was floating. It was a bit cold but there was warmth near her. She could hear a distant mumbling. But everything was fine, she felt without emotion. It felt good. She wasn't said anymore, wasn't afraid anymore, wasn't scared anymore and wasn't in love. Her feelings were just… numb.

Bra experienced the same as Pan. But instead of floating in nothingness they were being carried by Darrell and Drake to only Dende knows where.

'This is our best plan ever, Drake,' Darrell panted as he put down Pan on a bed.

'You are so right Darrell,' Drake responded, putting Bra down on the same bed. 'We are going to be so filthy rich.'

'We just need to make sure they keep on being drugged, if they become too awake they could kill us!'

'Understood, brother.' They both laughed loudly.

'No more lousy jobs, we don't even have to study anymore. We are going to be so rich we never have to do a working thing again!'

Drake pointed to the phone that hang on the wall, 'you better contact Trunks Briefs at Capsule Corporation and tell him we have something very interesting for him…'

Darrell called the right number and waited and waited but no one answered the phone. 'Nothing!' He yelled. 'What now?'

'They might be abroad for business or something.'

'We could always call the central number of Capsule Corporation.'

'No Darrell you idiot, only Trunks must know of this. We need to keep trying his private number.'

'Fine, but how long will that take?'

'Just until that damn rich bastard picks up the phone! Now, give them some more of the drug stuff from your dad's pharmacy, Darrell and let's get some pizza!'


	4. In the grasp of greed

**Chapter 4: In the grasp of greed**

'What will you do to us if Trunks doesn't show up?' Pan looked at her friend with big eyes.

'What are you saying, Bra, have faith!'

'Darrell, feed them some more stuff will ya, they are getting to noisy for my taste.'

Darell nodded and did what his friend asked, of course Bra made it hard for him. She tried to evade the bottle he tried to place on her lips. And when his hand got to close she bit him. He dropped the bottle and it broke on the floor, the thick medicine mixed with soda spread around quickly.

'You idiot!' Drake jumped up and slapped his friend. 'Clean this up quickly, I will do it this time!' He pushed Darrell aside and left the room mumbling: 'I can't believe we have the same mother.'

'Wow, and I thought that Trunks was mean to me,' Bra chuckled. Darrell gave her a foul look.

Drake returned, with another bottle and a wooden bat. Darrell his eyes got big and he stopped cleaning. 'You are not actually going to…' But one look from his half brother and Darrell quickly closed his mouth.

Drake walked over to the bed Pan and Bra were tied too. The strange drug made them sleepy but most of all physically insanely weak, almost like normal girls.

'You girls are going to be good now, and drink this or I will have to help you a hand.' He swung the bat in front of their eyes.

'You can't scare us, asshole.' Pan spat.

Drake smiled, a crooked smile, before Pan could say anything else he swung the bat again. A cracking sound made Bra scream. Blood spat on the bed sheets and Bra her legs, Pan her blood. He had smashed her right in her face; there was blood all over it. Pan could not even scream, or move, she seemed to be in shock. Bra stared at her friend in disbelief, her face was grey as ash and fear showed in her eyes. Drake took his chance and easily gave the drug to Pan and then to Bra. They did not even object. Even Darrell's face was pale, he was speechless by the heartless act of his brother; greed had taken over his sanity.

He threw the bat to his half brother, 'clean this up.' Then he left the room.

* * *

'Pan!' Trunks yelled as he sat up straight in the hotel bed. His face was covered in sweat. He shook his head and stood up, he needed to cool off. After splashing some cold water in his face he felt a little better. _What a nightmare that was! _He went back to the bed and lay down on top of the sheets, staring at the ceiling. He had a horrible dream about Pan being attacked by monsters from the past. The monsters his father and Goku had talked about so many times that it was almost as if he had been there. One of them had ripped her apart, torn her to shreds until nothing of her was recognizable again. _I work too much. _He knew that, but this was a busy time. He was so glad that Goten helped him out. If it wasn't for him it would all take twice as long. His mother was abroad once again with grandpa sort of touring around with their newest inventions. Vegeta and Goku were off to a planet where they taught cool new telepathic tricks and moves. He had to proof he was worthy of being the president of Capsule Corps. He had to gain the trust of their customers and supporters, his face wasn't new but as the future president he had to make sure their connections were solid. Capsule Corps might be a company that made millions a week but that could all change if they lost their precious supporters, connections and customers.

And he did not want to lose the millions; he wanted to live in easy life and not have to worry about money. He wanted to give Pan everything she deserved.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts, he jumped up from his bed and walked to the door. He sensed it was Goten. He immediately let his friend into his room.

'Hey man, you okay?' They sat down on two chairs that stood next to a simple table.

'Yeah, I think so.' He shook his head. 'Just had a bad dream.'

'About Pan again?' Trunks looked up in surprise but said nothing about it.

'Yeah, about Pan again. But this time they not only chased her. This time they got her…'

'Well…'

'I know what you want to say, Goten. It's just a dream. And I work too much! I try to tell myself that I worry for nothing but still I have this horrible feeling that something is wrong.'

'Are you done?' Goten raised one eyebrow.

'Eh…' He looked at his dark haired friend.

'I had a bad dream about Bra too…' He whispered. Trunks sat up straight his eyes glued to Goten.

'What?'

'I… I tried to sense her kii, Trunks.' His voice trembled. 'Friday I could feel it, so vivid it was, almost on fire.' He chuckled, 'like it always is when she is up to something.' But just now, I tried it again and… I can't sense it… at all.'

'Bra…' Trunks seemed frozen for a second. Then he stood up straight, tall as a building. 'Pan,' he grumbled. He closed his eyes but Goten touched his arm.

'Same with Pan, I tried that too, since they are always so inseparable… Nothing, it's like they're gone…'

'NO!' He yelled and slammed his fist down on the table that broke instantly like it was carton.

'We have to go.'

'I know that Trunks, but we can't just leave, tomorrow is Sunday, remember? You have that deal with Hazuki San. If you don't show up it will mean trouble. It could ruin everything we have worked for!'

Trunks grinded his teeth, 'for Dende's sake there must be something we can do.'

'You stay here, Trunks, and finish the deal tomorrow. I will go on ahead and try to find the girls!'

'Let's try calling them first,' Trunks sounded emotionless. Goten shook his head. 'You already tried that too?'

Goten nodded, 'Bra her phone goes straight to voicemail and Pan her phone gives this strange tune meaning its either out of use or… broken…'

One moment Trunks was just Trunks, the next he was glowing. He couldn't control his anger and the building trembled under his Saiyan anger.

'No!' Goten jumped on his friend and tried to calm him down, if he would turn into a super Saiyan now, it would mean big trouble. The whole building and all the people inside it could be destroyed in seconds!

Trunks grumbled and panted loudly, but finally he calmed down and after that he lit himself fall down on his bed.

'We should have never neglected them so much, Goten.' His voice sounded broken. 'I couldn't be more worried about her. I'm… I'm so afraid to lose her.'

'M-maybe they're hiding their kii on perpose…' Goten said thoughtfully.

'What are you implying, Goten Son?' Trunks arose.

'Well, they hid their kii when they did not want their parents and us notice they weren't at the camp but in town, as women instead of kids! So maybe, they are up to something again and that might be the reason we can not sense them.'

'We have been neglecting them…' Trunks was deep in thoughts, 'they could have gotten bored and felt alone and in need of some male attention…'

'Trunks… It's only a speculation… we know nothing yet…'

'I don't know what is worse, that she might be wounded or killed or that she might be cheating on me…' He grunted in agony.

'Trunks, pull yourself together. I feel the same things as you right now. Dende know's how much I love Bra. But we HAVE to keep a clear head. Now, are you with me?'

A long silence… The tension was so strong you could almost touch it. Finally Trunks nodded.

'We will do it your way, Goten. But as soon as that stupid deal is over, I am following you and nothing will me stop me from getting back my Pan!'

'By that time it might already be alright.' Goten walked to the door. 'Try to get a little sleep Trunks, I will leave right now, back to Capsule Corps at first. I will start searching from there to there houses first.'

'Why oh why did we forget to bring the private phone with us, Goten?'

'Good night, Trunks.'

* * *

'Everything is going according to plan, Pelvis.' A woman with long dark hair that almost reached to her knees was standing next to a boy with half long dark blue hair. He smirked and took the hand she offered him.

'Ankle, you are purely evil.'

'You flatter me.' She giggled, it sounded like a sick moose in agony.

'Those stupid boys are like wax in my hands, brainless puppets that follow my every lead. They are so blinded by greed that there easy to control.' She laughed loudly. This time it sounded like a donkey that got his tail ripped off.

'Revenging our family is one thing, but what would we gain from that? Our sweet cousins were way too simpleminded to know what they were doing. They were blinded as well, by jealousy and revenge.'

'Weak emotions for weak humans,' Pelvis showed a sly smile, 'so pathetic.'

'Gender and Beek were doomed from the start, I am almost embarrassed that we are related.'

'Far enough removed for us to be the dominant species, my dear Ankle.'

'You know uncle Garlic would die of embarrassment when he knows about those weak relatives.'

'Makyan's should not reproduce with Earthlings.' Pelvis scoffed.

Ankle her hands turned to fist. Her light blue skin turned an odd shape of purple. 'I know anger makes weak and blinds the true sight, but when I think of what those pathetic Earthlings did to our family…'

'Going on about that again, are we Ankle?' A third person entered the room. He was a tall man, his skin was greenish blue, when he smiled two pointy teeth were visible. The same counted for Ankle and Pelvis.

'Kerosene,' Pelvis and Ankle bowed deeply to the man with the weird white hair.

'Drake just called, they have heard nothing from Trunks yet.' Ankle looked a bit worried.

'No need to panic just yet,' Kerosene smiled, 'either they come separate our apart but soon one of them will come. We have to take positions. Those stupid boys have no idea that they will never get to the money we promised them. They are simple peons in our evil game of gaining ultimate power. You youngsters take position.'

'Yes father,' Ankle bowed deeply again.

'By the power of the Makyo Star, we vampires will gain the power of the world again. Only this time we make sure that we eliminate the root of the problem first: Saiyans!' He laughed loudly. 'Garlic and Garlic junior will be surprised by what we can do. If only they weren't gone into eternal darkness.'

'We have the Ruby Water Mist, Kerosene,' Pelvis handed a package to the older man.

'Too bad we could not get hold of the Black Water Mist,' Ankle sighed.

'It's perfect, the game can soon end. It will be check mate for dear Trunks Briefs…'

* * *

**Hello readers, do we all remember the Garlic Jr. Saga? Garlic Jr. had the Black Water Mist that could turn everyone into mindless demon slaves under his rule, you only have to breath it in. It's something**** not completely similar but what it exactly does? ;) hehe read on to find out.**

**I just thought it would be a bit more fun if I made sure there was more exciting stuff in it, not only love problems ;) **

**Hope you enjoy, **

**Areyasha xxx**


	5. I'm not yours

**Chapter 5: ****I'm not yours**

"_I am not yours, not lost in you,_

_Not lost, although I long to be_

_Lost as a candle lit at noon,_

_Lost as a snowflake in the sea."_

_~Sara Teasdale_

* * *

Pan and Bra were vast asleep and did not notice a strange looking woman entering the room. Her blue skin, big pointy ears and fangs proved her to be everything but human. Drake stood up and shook his sleeping brother Darrell rudely to wake him.

'She's here!' He hissed and walked over to the vampire woman.

'Drake,' she showed a sly smile, 'no news from Trunks yet I guess, seeing your annoyed face…?'

'Shut up woman, we are going to be in a lot of trouble if he finds us. We have to get this over with as soon as possible. I want my god damn money!'

'Silence, I don't need your anger being spat in my face. Calm down. Everything is going according to plan. My beloved Pelvis has seen Goten go inside Capsule Corps, so Trunks will be coming home quite soon.'

'That's good news, ain't it, Drake?' Darrell seemed awake enough to follow the conversation and respond to it too. Drake just grumbled something.

'So you came all this way too tell us that?'

'Not quite. I came to thank you…'

Drake felt something wasn't quite right; he didn't like the tone he heard in her voice. Instinctively he grabbed the wooden bat that was lying next to the chair he recently had been sitting on.

'What's with that defensive attitude,' the woman hissed. Her eyes turned red and her fangs seemed to have grown.

'Darrell, grab a weapon, she's after us!' But it was no use. In a matter of seconds the female vamp had jumped on Drake and before Darrell could even take a step towards Drake, his brother was already lying on the floor… dead. His blood drained completely from his body; he looked pale and rinkled.

'Drake!' Darrell cried. He grabbed the chair that was close to him and threw it at the evil woman but she easily avoided it. The chair landed just behind the bed Pan and Bra were lying on. The loud crash of breaking wood finally woke up the still drugged girls. They opened their eyes just in time to see a strange scary looking woman bite Darrell in his neck and suck all the blood and life out of him. His lifeless body slid to the floor, his eyes and mouth wide open.

'What a mess,' the woman sighed, she slightly returned to normal, as far as she could be.

'W-who are you?' Bra managed to ask. Both her and Pan stared at the vampire with big eyes.

'Ah, you're awake.' She grinned and came closer to them. 'I am sorry for the mess, usually I am all for posture and manners.' She chuckled in a weird and high pitched way, 'My name is Ankle.' She made a strange bow to them as a way of greeting.

'You… you killed them!' Pan managed to bring out.

'Yeah, yeah,' Ankle made a vague gesture with her hand, 'and they drugged and kidnapped you. The world's a bitch. You know I don't see why you are judging me. You should be _thanking_ me after I saved you from those creeps.'

'You… you came to safe us?'

'Why of course.' A dark shadow glided over her face, or did they just imagine that? 'Anyway, I have the antidote to the drug they gave you. It's right here. It's a kind of incense. All you need to do is inhale it.' She took a strange looking bottle from one of the invisible pockets on her dress and handed it to Pan.

Both girls looked at it with raised eyebrows; could they trust this woman?

'Oh, come on. It's not poison, it's just a kind of incense that neutralizes the toxics in your head and body. Go on, what have you got to lose? Or don't you want to fly right back to your beloved boyfriends?'

'How do you know about that?' Bra blurted out.

'Breathe it in and come with me, I will tell you everything along the way.'

Bra and Pan looked at each other, Pan shrugged. It might have been the drugs that influenced their decision to believe the woman and do what she asked of them. Pan opened the bottle and inhaled the red looking substance that arose from it. Then she gave it to Bra, who did the same thing.

'I don't think that it works.' Pan said, a bit angrily, figuring this woman had been pulling her leg. But as soon as she finished speaking her eyes got a reddish glow. The same happened to Bra and she dropped the bottle which broke on the floor.

'Glad that we have enough of that,' Ankle spoke to herself, referring to the broken bottle with the strange substance. She sat down on the bed next to Pan and smiled. 'Don't worry girls, Pelvis must have spoken to Goten by now and he will be here quite soon. When he sees that I have killed the guys that treated you so evilly he will immediately trust me, and Pelvis too. He will take you home and Trunks will come too. He will be happy and full of joy, not knowing that as soon as you inhaled the Ruby Water Mist, you were no longer the same Pan.' Her evil laugh echoed through the tiny space and stood up, looking down on the two girls that seemed like they were sleeping.

That was how Goten, like Ankle had said, found the three of them. 'Bra!' He exclaimed, 'Pan!' Followed by Pelvis he ran into the room, straight to the bed were the girls and Ankle were sitting on. He took Bra in his arms. 'Is she?' He looked frustrated.

Ankle shook her head, 'don't worry Goten, they're just asleep. Take them home and put them to bed. They will wake up sooner or later. Trust me.' She smirked and stood up.

'Could you help me with…' Goten wanted to ask Pelvis to help him carry Pan so that he could carry Bra but a familiar voice interrupted him.

'I got it covered.' Trunks appeared behind Pelvis and took Pan in his arms, he held her close to him, his eyes were closed. 'Thank Dende! Pan, I was so worried…' He whispered to her.

'We owe you guys a lot.' Goten nodded to Pelvis and smiled at Ankle. 'Whatever have you done to those... weirdo's?' Goten looked to a scary looking Darrell.

'Never mind that,' Trunks spoke, 'how can we ever repay you for saving the girls?'

'Don't worry about that.' Pelvis managed not to laugh. He exchanged glares with his lover.

'Let's go.' Goten spoke firmly, he left the room and Trunks followed him.

'Indeed my good friend, let's go home now that this nightmare is finally over.'

Pelvis walked over to Ankle and kissed her passionately. 'Are you enjoying this as much as I am, my dear Ankle?'

'I do indeed. Especially because they have no idea that their nightmare has only just begun.'

'I can imagine what is happening as soon as the girls wake up…

* * *

Trunks awoke when he felt Pan move next to him. Shortly after that Bra opened her eyes too. Goten and Trunks couldn't be more happy. Videl and Gohan had been worried a bit too, though they figured that the girls had gone on some weird adventure once again. They could be quite impulsive and after all it was weekend! Ever since they went to college, Videl and Gohen had stopped being so worried about where Pan was and what she was doing.

Trunks and Goten hugged their girlfriends tightly but for some reason the girls did not hug them back.

'Are you alright?' Goten asked Bra.

'What's wrong Pan?' Trunks sounded worried.

'Let go of me will you!' Bra snapped. She shrugged off Goten his arms and stood up, giving him an evil glare.

'You have no right to touch me, lavender boy.' Pan her voice sounded cold.

'What in Dende's name is wrong with you girls!' Trunks turned helplessly to his best friend.

'You sure have some nerve pretending to be so close to us.' Bra swung her hair over her shoulder.

'After you treated us like we were not important, we decided that you are nothing but losers.'

'Pan…?' Trunks his voice was soft.

'Oh pull yourself together man!' Bra snapped again, this time to Trunks. 'We're only dumping you, it's not like it's the end of the world!' She turned around and left the room.

'You mean…' Trunks stammered.

'Yes Trunks,' Pan gave him a dark look, 'I'm not yours anymore.' She turned around and followed Bra, leaving two boys in a room that seemed empty and cold.

* * *

'You see, unlike the Black Water Mist that turns you into a mindless zombie-vampire that does everything Garlic Junior wants you to do, you seem completely normal.' Pelvis continued his talk to nobody in particular. 'The only thing the Ruby Water Mist does is take your compassion and steal all the love you have for someone.'

'It might be even more effective than the Black Water Mist, don't you think so, Pelvis?'

'You might be right, this way it seems less obvious and more hurtful to the ones we want out of the way.'

'Oh, how I feed on pain and despair from those puny humans that are supposed to be so mighty.'

'Oh how I love you, evil woman of mine!' They laughed darkly and shared another passionate kiss. Pelvis took a bundle from under his cape and threw it at Drake his feet. It opened a bit and golden coins showed.

'Here's your money.' He said with an emotionless voice. Then they left the room, leaving the dead and drained bodies of Darrell and Drake behind.


	6. Operation: Control the Sayians

**Note:**Thanks for the reviews! Especially after getting the last ones from hot4dbz I thought: BETTER CONTINUE! And so I did… have fun reading and, don't forget to review, as you can see it does help me to go on ;)

~ Areyasha

**Chapter 6: Operation: Control the Sayians!**

'I'm glad you guys could come on such short notice,' Bulma spoke to her close friends that had followed her down the lab of Capsule Corps.

'Well you said it was urgent, Bulma,' Gohan responded.

'But you were a bit vague on the phone,' Krillin added, 'I'm not sure if I completely understand what the problem is, exactly.'

'I will explain you guys buy _showing_what our problem is.' Bulma walked to a large computer screen, there she handed two mouth caps to Krillin and Gohan. 'Cover your mouths, it is most important that you do not inhale this dangerous substance!'

Gohan and Krillin looked at the glass shards that were covered with red goo that seemed to… glow. Then they looked at Bulma with raised eyebrows.

'I'm not sure what exactly happened but it seemed that Pan and Bra, most probably, have inhaled this dangerous substance, at least according to Trunks. He and Goten have given me this,' she pointed at the glass shards with the goo, 'to analyze and these are the results.'

Gohan and Krillin looked at the screen and their eyes became big with disbelief.

'It… It can't be?' Krillin took a few steps back.

'Unbelievable!' Gohan exclaimed, 'does that resemble what I think it resembles?'

'Not exactly,' Bulma, an expert on everything that is weird and alien, started her explanation. 'This substance is called Ruby Water Mist, and at some points it resembles the Black Water Mist that Garlic Junior spread around our town which turned most of us into evil slaves that attacked each other. I'm not sure exactly what this does, though, but I'm sure it's not good. And the coming of this Ruby Water Mist means that either Garlic Junior his friends or family are up to no good!'

'Wow, talk about long ago!' Gohan exclaimed, he seemed a bit excited about it all.

'Gohan beat the shit out of that bozo years ago! And his gay Spice Boys, or whatever they were called. I wouldn't think there would be any more vampires connected to him.'

'Yeah, and after all these years, why would they suddenly show up?'

'It's fascinating, Gohan,' Bulma started, 'that you seemed to be worked up about _that_more than wonder how your daughter is…'

'Oh, Pan!' Gohan had the decency to blush a bit, 'of course I wonder about her, but I know she's a strong girl! I mean… young woman.' He still had to get used to the fact that she had aged so quickly in such a short time.

'Where are Goten and Trunks now?' Krillin asked Bulma.

'Eh, I told them to beat it while I was analyzing the Ruby Water Mist. I think they went sparring in the garden but, now that you mention it… I haven't seen them in hours.'

'I think we should investigate this!' Gohan seemed very eager to finally have some action in his life, like old times.

'Yes, you should, but not without the mouth caps! For Dende's sake, don't take them off!'

'Yes m'am!' Krillin saluted.

'Good luck guys, and be careful, we don't know how much they have spread the Ruby Water Mist, so I know this sounds cliché, but from here on you best not trust anyone. In the mean time I will be in my lab trying to figure if there is an antidote to this!'

'Good luck Bulma!' Gohan yelled as he and Krillin left the lab.

As they were flying through the sky, Krillin mentioned that Goku and Vegeta were missing all the fun. Gohan answered that Vegeta would probably flip over what might have happened to his daughter. Krillin couldn't agree more.

'Where should we go first?' Krillin asked.

'Well, since we for some reason can't locate any of their kii,' he meant Trunks, Goten, Bra and Pan, 'maybe it's best if we go to Dende and ask if he knows more!'

'Good idea, Gohan.' They increased speed and blasted off into the direction of Dende's lookout.

'Eureka!' Bulma shouted, 'I can't believe how awesome and smart I am! Well actually I can believe it…' After a few intense hours of analyzing and running tests and comparing numbers and figures, she had found a way to neutralize the Ruby Water Mist. 'I must contact Krillin and Gohan about this!'

'No…friggin'… way!' Krillin shouted. 'They're not here! He's the Guardian of the Earth and at the time of need he's gone? Typical!'

'Relax, Krillin, I'm sure he has no idea of the possible danger on Earth.'

Krillin sighed, 'so… what do we do now?'

'Well… since we have no idea how big this thing is, and how much the Ruby Water Mist has spread yet, we have no idea who we can trust or not, like Bulma said.'

'But shouldn't we at least worn our friends, so they can protect themselves just in case they aren't contaminated with it yet?'

'Sounds only fair, Krillin, maybe we should split up? You warn your family and I'll warn mine. Then it's up to Bulma if she wants to warn Vegeta about it.'

'Right, good plan. Let's meet at Master Roshi's place in 2 hours.'

'Al right see you then!' And they both flew off.

'Wow you guys haven't been here in quite a while,' Master Roshi observed. 'It feels kind of nostalgic.' Of course he was a bit grumpy when Gohan and Krillin suddenly bashed in, disturbing him while he was reading a … nice magazine.

They told him what had occurred and that Dende and Popo were gone without a trace.

'Now I warned Eighteen and Marron about the possible danger and armed them with mouth caps.' Krillin continued.

'And I did the same to my mom and dad and Videl,' Gohan continued.

'We, together with Bulma, have taken the task upon us to make sure this doesn't end badly,' Krillin spoke proudly.

'Yes, and now Krillin's family and my family are going to stay together.' Gohan spoke with excitement, 'while we will go to the source.'

'It's up to you to warn any of our other friends, Master Roshi,' Krillin spoke, 'we are heading back to Bulma, because she called us and said she had found out a way to neutralize the Ruby Water Mist.'

'Good luck, guys,' Master Roshi said, and as soon as Krillin and Gohan flew off, he turned back to his magazine and seemed to forget all about any possible danger…

'Alright, Bulma. Spill the beans, how can we stop this nuisance?' Krillin spoke as soon as they saw her.

'Chill, Krillin, don't rush me.' She walked to her computer and gestured the other two to follow her. 'Look at this guys.' They walked to the computer and looked at the screen.

'Bulma,' Gohan looked at her, a bit irritated he asked: 'what the hell does that mean?'

'Right, can't expect you guys to know as much as I do,' she giggled, 'I will tell you what it means. But it's not going to be fun. There is only one way to neutralize the Ruby Water Mist, killing the vampires won't stop the working of it.

'So what can we do?'

'Well…'

A loud crash suddenly sounded and interrupted Bulma, the three of them ran out of the lab into the living room. There was a large hole in the roof and in front of them stood Trunks, covered with dust, from the ceiling.

'Hello, mother.' His voice sounded cold, without emotion. 'What's for dinner?'


	7. Gohan and Krillin on a mission

**Note: **Thanks for the reviews! Especially after getting the last ones from hot4dbz I thought: BETTER CONTINUE! And so I did… have fun reading and, don't forget to review, as you can see it does help me to go on ;)

~ Areyasha

**Chapter 7:**** Gohan and Krillin on a mission**

'I'm glad you guys could come on such short notice,' Bulma spoke to her close friends that had followed her down the lab of Capsule Corps.

'Well you said it was urgent, Bulma,' Gohan responded.

'But you were a bit vague on the phone,' Krillin added, 'I'm not sure if I completely understand what the problem is, exactly.'

'I will explain you guys buy _showing _what our problem is.' Bulma walked to a large computer screen, there she handed two mouth caps to Krillin and Gohan. 'Cover your mouths, it is most important that you do not inhale this dangerous substance!'

Gohan and Krillin looked at the glass shards that were covered with red goo that seemed to… glow. Then they looked at Bulma with raised eyebrows.

'I'm not sure what exactly happened but it seemed that Pan and Bra, most probably, have inhaled this dangerous substance, at least according to Trunks. He and Goten have given me this,' she pointed at the glass shards with the goo, 'to analyze and these are the results.'

Gohan and Krillin looked at the screen and their eyes became big with disbelief.

'It… It can't be?' Krillin took a few steps back.

'Unbelievable!' Gohan exclaimed, 'does that resemble what I think it resembles?'

'Not exactly,' Bulma, an expert on everything that is weird and alien, started her explanation. 'This substance is called Ruby Water Mist, and at some points it resembles the Black Water Mist that Garlic Junior spread around our town which turned most of us into evil slaves that attacked each other. I'm not sure exactly what this does, though, but I'm sure it's not good. And the coming of this Ruby Water Mist means that either Garlic Junior his friends or family are up to no good!'

'Wow, talk about long ago!' Gohan exclaimed, he seemed a bit excited about it all.

'Gohan beat the shit out of that bozo years ago! And his gay Spice Boys, or whatever they were called. I wouldn't think there would be any more vampires connected to him.'

'Yeah, and after all these years, why would they suddenly show up?'

'It's fascinating, Gohan,' Bulma started, 'that you seemed to be worked up about _that _more than wonder how your daughter is…'

'Oh, Pan!' Gohan had the decency to blush a bit, 'of course I wonder about her, but I know she's a strong girl! I mean… young woman.' He still had to get used to the fact that she had aged so quickly in such a short time.

'Where are Goten and Trunks now?' Krillin asked Bulma.

'Eh, I told them to beat it while I was analyzing the Ruby Water Mist. I think they went sparring in the garden but, now that you mention it… I haven't seen them in hours.'

'I think we should investigate this!' Gohan seemed very eager to finally have some action in his life, like old times.

'Yes, you should, but not without the mouth caps! For Dende's sake, don't take them off!'

'Yes m'am!' Krillin saluted.

'Good luck guys, and be careful, we don't know how much they have spread the Ruby Water Mist, so I know this sounds cliché, but from here on you best not trust anyone. In the mean time I will be in my lab trying to figure if there is an antidote to this!'

'Good luck Bulma!' Gohan yelled as he and Krillin left the lab.

As they were flying through the sky, Krillin mentioned that Goku and Vegeta were missing all the fun. Gohan answered that Vegeta would probably flip over what might have happened to his daughter. Krillin couldn't agree more.

'Where should we go first?' Krillin asked.

'Well, since we for some reason can't locate any of their kii,' he meant Trunks, Goten, Bra and Pan, 'maybe it's best if we go to Dende and ask if he knows more!'

'Good idea, Gohan.' They increased speed and blasted off into the direction of Dende's lookout.

* * *

'Eureka!' Bulma shouted, 'I can't believe how awesome and smart I am! Well actually I can believe it…' After a few intense hours of analyzing and running tests and comparing numbers and figures, she had found a way to neutralize the Ruby Water Mist. 'I must contact Krillin and Gohan about this!'

* * *

'No…friggin'… way!' Krillin shouted. 'They're not here! He's the Guardian of the Earth and at the time of need he's gone? Typical!'

'Relax, Krillin, I'm sure he has no idea of the possible danger on Earth.'

Krillin sighed, 'so… what do we do now?'

'Well… since we have no idea how big this thing is, and how much the Ruby Water Mist has spread yet, we have no idea who we can trust or not, like Bulma said.'

'But shouldn't we at least worn our friends, so they can protect themselves just in case they aren't contaminated with it yet?'

'Sounds only fair, Krillin, maybe we should split up? You warn your family and I'll warn mine. Then it's up to Bulma if she wants to warn Vegeta about it.'

'Right, good plan. Let's meet at Master Roshi's place in 2 hours.'

'Al right see you then!' And they both flew off.

* * *

'Wow you guys haven't been here in quite a while,' Master Roshi observed. 'It feels kind of nostalgic.' Of course he was a bit grumpy when Gohan and Krillin suddenly bashed in, disturbing him while he was reading a … nice magazine.

They told him what had occurred and that Dende and Popo were gone without a trace.

'Now I warned Eighteen and Marron about the possible danger and armed them with mouth caps.' Krillin continued.

'And I did the same to my mom and dad and Videl,' Gohan continued.

'We, together with Bulma, have taken the task upon us to make sure this doesn't end badly,' Krillin spoke proudly.

'Yes, and now Krillin's family and my family are going to stay together and my dad is going to protect them.' Gohan spoke with excitement, 'while we will go to the source.'

'It's up to you to warn any of our other friends, Master Roshi,' Krillin spoke, 'we are heading back to Bulma, because she called us and said she had found out a way to neutralize the Ruby Water Mist.'

'Good luck, guys,' Master Roshi said, and as soon as Krillin and Gohan flew off, he turned back to his magazine and seemed to forget all about any possible danger…

* * *

'Alright, Bulma. Spill the beans, how can we stop this nuisance?' Krillin spoke as soon as they saw her.

'Chill, Krillin, don't rush me.' She walked to her computer and gestured the other two to follow her. 'Look at this guys.' They walked to the computer and looked at the screen.

'Bulma,' Gohan looked at her, a bit irritated he asked: 'what the hell does that mean?'

'Right, can't expect you guys to know as much as I do,' she giggled, 'I will tell you what it means. But it's not going to be fun. There is only one way to neutralize the Ruby Water Mist, killing the vampires won't stop the working of it.

'So what can we do?'

'Well…'

A loud crash suddenly sounded and interrupted Bulma, the three of them ran out of the lab into the living room. There was a large hole in the roof and in front of them stood Trunks, covered with dust, from the ceiling.

'Hello, mother.' His voice sounded cold, without emotion. 'What's for dinner?'


	8. Backed in a corner

Oh my GAWD! It's been soooo long since I updated. So sorry my dears. I have been uber-busy, guess you know the drill of having a life that demands things of you ;) ANYWAY a new chapter of Absence of love, yes I have edited the name a bit ;) I had to get back into writing dbz fanfic again. Hope you are still loyal to me, and I am very sorry for making you wait so long! I will make it up to you all I promis.

ps. The reviews you guys wrote really made me continue again, they make me so happy! Please don't stop them!

Love!

~Areyasha

**Chapter 8: Backed in a corner**

"_When people breathe this mist, any evil tendencies that they're resisting take control of their character. They become mad with the desire for wealth and material pleasure to the point of wanting to kill each other for it." _

_~Garlic Jr._

* * *

They instantly knew that something wasn't quite right. Bulma ordered Gohan and Krillin to wear the mouthcaps and put hers on too while she was running towards the door. Trunks however quickly flew towards her and blocked her way.

'Why mother, is something the matter?' His strange, monotone voice gave her the chills, but that was not even close to the fear she felt when she looked in his eyes and saw only emptiness.

'T-Trunks, darling, dinner's not ready yet.' Bulma stuttered nervously while slowely stepping backwards.

It was then that Gohan punched Trunks, who was taken by surprise and flew into one of the thick walls.

'Bulma, run!' Krillin shouted.

'You go with her, Krillin,' Gohan said, "you take her to a safe place and protect her, she is the only one who knows how to stop the evil of the Ruby Water Mist!'

Krillin nodded and followed Bulma out of the lab. Gohan turned back to Trunks who was getting back on his feet.

'That wasn't very wise of you, Gohan,' Trunks grinned, 'since I didn't come alone...'

* * *

'They know something's up!' Kerosene growled, 'that damned inventor's daughter could wrack our entire plan! It's good that you have informed us of this matter...' Kerosene turned around, 'for that I am very grateful, Gohan.'

'I live only to serve you, Lord Kerosene,' Gohan spoke in a monotone voice while still sitting on one knee.

'What now, master?' Pelvis asked.

'That Briefs woman has managed to analyze the Ruby Water Mist,' Kerosene spoke, 'however I do not completely understand her computer but we can easily assume she might know how to neutralize it.'

'We will find her and make her one of ours,' Ankle spoke firmly, while taking her beloved Pelvis' hand.

'You will!' Kerosene turned towards her, 'and quickly too, before our plan for revenge is ruined!'

'It will be done,' Ankle spoke, bowing to him and then leaving the room with Pelvis.

* * *

'So what is the cure you have found?' Krillin asked Bulma as they sat down. Krillin had grabbed Bulma and flown as far and as quick away from Capsule Corps as possible. When he became tired he started flying closer to the ground until they found a safe spot, hidden away from the outside world. It was a small forrested area with a small cave.

'I found out there is a substance in the Ruby Water Mist called... ah it doesn't matter and you wouldn't understand anyway, that can be changed by another substance. However this is not a material that we have on our planet.'

'Not on our planet? But Bulma, we don't have much time!'

'I know...' Bulma bit her lip. 'And at the moment I don't know how to contact Vegeta, or Goku!'

Krillin was silent for a moment and then he jumped up. 'Wait a minute, wait a minute!' He shouted, 'Oh dear Dende, are we stupid or what? We totally forgot!'

'Forgot what?'

'The Sacred Water at Dende's Lookout is a way to cure our friends from the Ruby Water Mist. Just like it did with the Black Water Mist!'

'Oh...OOOH!' Bulma jumped up too. 'You are totally right, that could be our best alternative, Krillin. Good thinking. Though I can't believe I didn't come up with it myself!'

'I am not sure though, where it is,' Krillin spoke thoughtfully, 'I went there with Gohan and there was no sign of Dende or Mr. Popo!'

'Maybe they're at some sort of Guardian Convention, or something of that sort.'

'Bulma... we must go there as soon as possible. We have nothing to lose!'

'You go, Krillin. I am sure you are must faster without holding me. And at least I am safe here!' And so Krillin once again flew as quickly as he could to Dende's lookout. When he made it and landed on the white tiles, ready to start his search, Krillin realized he was not alone.

'Welcome to our little party, chibi,' Ankle appeared from behind one of the big pillars.

'I sure hope we have enough chairs,' Pelvis chuckled, appearing from behind another pillar.

'Trying to use the Sacred Water, were we?' Ankle smiled, 'well I am afraid that's not possible, you see, there has been a small accident... And I am afraid it broke.'

Krillin balded his fists and then took a defensive stance. 'What do you creeps want!' He shouted.

'Revenge, Krillin' A familiar voice sounded from above. He looked up.

'Gohan!'

'You should join us, Krillin, Gohan landed in front of his friend, 'it's quite fun.' And before Krillin could do anything, Gohan was there and he bit him.

* * *

'Krillin sure is taking a long time,' Bulma mumbled to herself. 'It has been at least 6 hours, I'm bored to death and I have a feeling they might have figured out what we were planning on. After all, they are, as Trunks suspected, before he became a crazy creep, probably related to Garlic and Garlic Jr. and therefore it's very possible they know about the Sacred Water.' A moment of silence. 'Great, six hours alone in a cave and I'm already talking to myself.' She stood up, pondering on what to do. 'If only there was a way to contact Vegeta or Goku!'

From here on she couldn't trust anyone else, she didn't know how far the evil from the mist had spread. What she did know that apperently it did not work like a big cloud that spreaded, like the Black Water Mist. It only seemed to work on a person, after all, why else had it been made into a smelling potion for Bra and Pan? For what it did... It seemed that the ones infected by it did have their memory, they just seemed to lack love, compassion or any form of a positive feeling. And they must have also been under a mind spell. It was a confusing thing... What if she was the only one left? Wouldn't they come after her, she knew too much after all.

'Vegeta...' She whispered, 'please... help me...'


	9. The pleasure of illusion

**Chapter 9: The pleasure of illusion**

"_Illusions commend themselves to us because they save us pain and allow us to enjoy pleasure instead. We must therefore accept it without complaint when they sometimes collide with a bit of reality against which they are dashed to pieces.__"_

_~Sigmeund Freud_

* * *

There was darkness everywhere; Pan did not know where to look, simply because there was nothing to _see. _She never saw such darkness all around her while having her eyes wide open. She wondered if somehow she had gone blind and roughly rubbed her eyes, but nothing changed. What had happened to her? Every memory seemed to be a blur some how. At that point she looked down and saw the same darkness, as far as one can see it, below her feet. She wondered what she was standing on or that she might be flying somehow, but strangely enough the darkness felt sturdy beneath her feet. She kneeled and touched –what was supposed to be- the ground and… felt nothing but air. She jumped and flew straight up, in case the strange unstable floor that did not seem to know if it wanted even to be a floor, would change his mind completely and make her fall down. She decided then to do another test.

'Helloooooo!' She yelled and her voice echoed through the darkness, first it became faint and almost inaudible, then it somehow returned and she could hear her own voice coming back at her.

She started to feel claustrophobic by the unknown surrounding. Where was she, what happened to her? Where was the rest? As soon as these thoughts rose in her mind, the "scenery" started to change. The blackness seemed to slowly dissolve, like mist, until a landscape became visible. Within that landscape stood a man, a very familiar looking man.

'Truuunks!' Pan yelled, while running towards him, forgetting all about the strange darkness and the sudden disappearing of it.

'Pan, my bride…' Trunks whispered softly, swirling Pan around in his arms as soon as she had jumped into them.

'B-bride?' She stuttered, looking at him with her big, onyx eyes filled with confusion.

'Yes, my love. Did you forget we got married? You are so silly sometimes.' Trunks gave her a sweet smile that melted her heart and made her forget all her worries. Well... almost all of them. In the back of her mind she kept being worried about the darkness she had suddenly arrived in. But she could feel that something tried to numb her mind, making it hard for her to think clearly, let alone _remember._

'I guess I did, how silly of me,' she chuckled at the whole weird situation and the fact that somehow it did not matter. She had Trunks, they were together and in love and they were going to live happily ever after, right?

* * *

Bra had the same strange encounter with the eternal darkness, and also in her case, when she started to think back of what had happened to her, the darkness slowly started to disappear. Revealing a beautiful interior to her, that even the King would be jealous of.

'Oh my!' Bra squealed, 'it's unbelievable! I think I died and went to heaven. Not even Capsule Corporation is as nice and classy as this, not even close!' Everything looked so clean and perfect. Silk, velvet, marble, porcelain, silver, gold… The materials were all divine. The paintings and portraits that were hanging on the walls in golden frames had strange and complex carvings in them. The marble floor was covered in the most beautiful hand-woven rugs she had ever seen. And there were the sofas and the chandelier and the crystal… And then… _he_ was there, dressed in a tuxedo, looking like she never thought he would: Goten Son; the love of her life.

He stretched out his hand to her, she took it, he went on one knee and offered her a single rose. 'Welcome back home, my love,' he whispered to her and they shared a deep kiss. Then he said she never heard him say and was never ever expecting him to say:

'Let's go shopping, my dear Bra.' And she could not for a moment think of anything else then to shout _yes! _And jump in his arms.

Many days passed for Bra, days filled with laughter, lovey-dovey moments and all the happiness a young woman in love could come up with –and take- and Bra was as happy as she could ever thought she was going to be.

* * *

Pan had no idea how many days had passed, she had no clue what the date even was. Somehow there was nothing in the house that could indicate the day, month or year. And that fact started to worry her more by the minute. She was restless at night, Trunks seemed to notice. He was even more sweet to her then he ever was, and he never had been less then perfect before, but this fact made her even more suspicious of the whole situation.

One night, after a few hours of lying awake, she got out of bed and sneaked out of the house. She had been stuck in the same area with Trunks for Dende knows how long, and it was time to escape. She was beginning to feel like she was a prisoner, only the prison tried hard to make it look otherwise. Also the prison guard made it very hard to see him for what he was. Everything felt wrong, and she had to get out before she would lose all her sanity.

A voice all too familiair made her freeze.

'Going somewhere, my love?' Trunks his voice was sweet, but she heard the threat in it all too clearly. It confirmed her suspicion.

'You stay away from me,' she threatened, 'I don't know who you are, but you're not my Trunks!'

'What are you talking about, my dearest Pan?' Voice of velvet, almost persuading her to believe his innocence, but he stepped closer, which made her flinch.

'I am leaving,' she turned around and started to walk away, trying to remain calm, though her heart was racing. Her suspicion better be right!

'Wait!' He yelled. She heard the sudden sound of quick footsteps coming her way. Pan started to run.

The footsteps however, never stopped following her, in fact, they seemed to come closer. One moment she was running, the next she was lying on the ground, Trunks his body on top of hers.

'Let me go! Let me go, you creep!' Without thinking too much, she moved her head back with force, headbutting Trunks in his face. Then she managed to escape from under him. They both stood up, standing opposite of each other. Trunks holding his face, Pan with clenched fists. He spoke first.

'Pan, there still is a chance for happiness for us, just come with me and I will forget all about this weird behaviour of yours.'

The offer was tempting, so tempting. And like he felt her hesitate, he came closer, talking soothingly too her.

'We can be happy forever, isn't that what you want, Pan? Just you and me, babe.' He stroke her cheek.

Pan closed her eyes, it was somehow so hard to resist. But why? Why was it so hard to resist? But she had to...

'No!' She yelled, stepping back, 'I do want to live in happiness with you, but I don't want to live a lie.' Then she punched him in the face, with all her strength. Cracks appeared in his face, that spread all over his body.

'Noooo!' His voice had completly changed, once so familiair and soft, now strange and harsh. 'Nooooooo, what have you done?' The cracks spread and became bigger, until he started to break, into millions of tiny pieces. The world around her changed, once again, becoming black. This time however, she could feel that she was suddenly falling. When she thought she would never feel ground beneath her feet again, she lost her consciousness. But not for long...

She woke, only to found herself surrounded by darkness again. Yet not complete darkness, there were small sources of light, coming from candles. Her eyes started to adjust to the blackness and she could see she was in something that seemed like a cave. Then she discovered she was alone. She shook her head, trying to remember... anything, but her head was hurting alot. Where was she? What had happened to her. This time the memories did come to her, she remembered the party, at the club. The drinks. The dancing. The college boys and... The drugging... She and Bra had been drugged by Drake and Darell! But then somehow they were saved by... a strange vampire woman... Who had given her some kind of antidote for the drug, which she had smelled. After that, everything was vague. Upon that, she was so thirsty and hungry. Suddenly she heard voices. She didn't know why, but her intuïtion told her to watch out. She laid down on the futon she saw in the middle of the small room and pretended to sleep. The voices came close enough for her to follow the conversation.

'... Briefs woman has managed to analyze the Ruby Water Mist,' it was a creepy, strange, low voice that spoke, 'however I do not completely understand her computer but we can easily assume she might know how to neutralize it.'

'We will find her and make her one of ours,' another voice, female this time, somehow it sounded familiair.

'You will!' The low voice again, 'and quickly too, before our plan for revenge is ruined!'

'It will be done,' the woman voice answered, then she heard a moment of silence followed by footsteps.

She wondered what it meant. The Ruby Water Mist? What was that? It sounded familiair somehow... And they had spoken of a Briefs woman. Did they mean Bra? Or Bulma perhaps? They did mention a computer, so logically thinking it would be about Bulma. Apperently she had discovered something important, that could... how did they call it? Neutralize the Ruby Water Mist. And they wanted revenge? Oh, if only she had heard more. Then... it hit her... Ruby Water Mist... it was from a story her father had told her about, though that had been the Black Water Mist.

'Dende, bless me for my super-memory!' She jumped up. If the Ruby Water Mist resembled the Black Water Mist, it would mean big trouble. The made the connection that the supposed antidote, she and Bra had smelled, was the Ruby Water Mist. She somehow had broken free from it's hold. Did it have anything to do with that strange dream she had... although... it could not have been a dream, it had felt different.

She had to get out of here, and find Trunks. He could help her! She tiptoed to the door, wanting to open it carefully, when she heard footsteps again. She dashed towards the futon and did her pretend-to-be-asleep-act again. The voices she heard this time, were all too familiair and she could hardly believe what they were saying.

'Lord Kerosene,' that voice was defintely her fathers! 'I have personally taken care of Krillin, he is ready to assist you with your needs.'

'I am your eternal slave,' that was Krillin!

'Good,' the creepy voice, did it belong to the Kerosene-person? 'It's going quite well. The only obstacle we have to worry about now is that Briefs woman!'

Gohan answered: 'I have tried to locate her, but somehow I cannot. It could be she is hiding somewhere far away.'

'I don't care how far she is, or how difficult it will be to find her, just make sure you do, and quickly!'

Footsteps again, quick and loud this time, in different directions. A mumble and then silence. She was alone again, as far as it seemed. She stood up, walked to the door and slowely opened it. There was no one to be seen. She risked it. She dashed through the big space towards a light source. The exit of the cave. With her heart beating in her throat she ran outside, into the night and then flew up into she sky. As far away from the cave as possible.

She had a mission now, she had to find Bulma, as quickly as possible, before _they_ found her. And if all her friends and family except for Bulma had become mindless slaves, she was the only one who could save them.


End file.
